The First Meeting
by Angusina
Summary: When Peter arrested Neal it was not the first time they had met.


The First Meeting

This has not been checked by anyone else so all mistakes are mine and I apologise now. There are a couple of swats in this but that's all.

Peter was walking across the square as quickly as he could. He was meeting El for lunch and he was already late. He felt someone knock into him and then turn away. His hand flew out and he grabbed the boy's arm. "Let me go," the boy said.

Peter's grip tightened. "Hand it back," he said.

"What?" the boy said.

"The wallet. Hand it over." Peter could see the indecisive look. "Now!"

"Okay." He made to hand it to Peter. "No need to make such a fuss." He then allowed it to fall. "Oops," he said.

Peter's grip tightened. "Nice try kid. I am not letting you go. You pick it up."

Neal bent down to pick it up. This man was no fool. "I won't do it again," he said.

"I know you won't. Let's go."

"Where are you taking me?"

"The police station. They can inform your parents."

"Please don't. I already said I won't do it again. I meant it." Neal turned pleading eyes towards Peter.

Peter looked down. The kid was good. Had the sad eyes just right. "You're going to the police station. They can phone your parents."

Neal relaxed slightly as if giving up. Peter slightly loosened his hold and the boy yanked his arm free and ran off. "Stop that boy," Peter shouted.

Neal looked around, there was no way to avoid the people unless he got them on his side. "Help me!" he shouted. "Please this man wants to hurt me."

Before Peter could get his badge out he was knocked to the ground, the last thing he saw clearly was the grin on the boy's face as he ran away.

* * *

10 years later

Peter tied the handcuffs around the forger they called James Bonds. It gave a great deal of pleasure to finally catch this man. He had led him a dance for the past 4 years. Peter had seen photographs of him but it was only when he smiled at Peter that the memory of a kid trying to steal his wallet came back.

"Took you long enough Agent Burke," the man said cockily. "Ten years isn't it?"

The other agents looked at Peter. "Jones, Diana, this is the boy I told you about, the one that tried to steal my wallet 10 years ago. Always wondered what happened to him."

"Trust me to pick an FBI agent's wallet," Neal said.

"Make sure you guard him carefully, he has a habit of escaping."

He watched as Neal was put into the back of a car.

Peter drove to headquarters. He went down to the holding cell. Neal was sitting in one of them. "Making sure I didn't get away?"

"Something like that. You know you'll be going down for at least 4 years for this."

He saw the mask slip slightly before he said, "I'll manage."

"I could offer you a deal," Peter said surprising himself. He'd spent the past 4 years trying to catch Neal Caffrey, now he was offering him a way out.

"What sort of deal?"

"Working for the FBI as a consultant. I need to speak to Agent in Charge Hughes to see if it is possible but I need to know if you would want it."

Neal thought for a moment then said, "Okay."

Peter left and went upstairs. Reece was in his office. He knocked at the door and went in.

Half an hour later Peter had convinced Reece that it was worth the chance. He persuaded Reece to speak to a judge who was a friend of his and the next day Neal would be in court. "You'd best speak to him and make sure he has a lawyer there."

"I will."

Neal looked up when he heard the footsteps coming towards the cell. "Well?"

"It's a go but you will go before the judge in the morning. You must have a lawyer there." He gave Neal his cell phone.

"Can I speak to him in private?"

"I'll stand over here."

Neal quickly dialled Mozzie's number and told him to be at the court house in the morning. Then he wiped his number off the phone. "Here's your phone."

"Thanks."

"Is Kate alright?" Neal asked.

"She was released. We do not have any evidence against her."

"Good."

"See you in the morning kid."

Peter sat at his dinner table drinking a bottle of beer. "What's wrong?" El asked.

"I've just made a deal with Neal Caffrey. He'll get out of jail and work for the FBI as a consultant."

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked. "I know you admire the kid."

"El, I do not admire that kid. I just think he's smart and I like smart. He's the kid that stole my wallet 10 years ago. I missed lunch with you when he tried to steal my wallet."

"I remember that, you were nearly arrested for accosting a young boy in the square," she laughed.

"You found it funny then. You'd like this kid."

"When is his hearing?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then we should be there."

"You don't have to be there."

"I'd like to meet him."

"Alright but be prepared to be charmed."

* * *

The next morning Peter and El made it to the courthouse in plenty of time. "I'm going to check that he hasn't escaped."

"Peter, I'm sure he's fine. Come on let's go wait."

They sat on the chairs outside and waited until Judge Renfrew called them in. Neal was sitting in a chair at the front. A small man with glasses was sitting next to him. "I am Mr Dante Haversham, Mr Caffrey's lawyer," he said.

"I think we should conduct this in my chambers," Judge Renfrew said. "Mr Burke, would you care to join us and bring your lovely wife with you."

Neal got up and shuffled towards the door. "Can I get these off?"

"Not yet Caffrey," Peter said.

Judge Renfrew sat down and opened the file in front of him. "You have a very long career"

"Not all those cases have been proved against me. Agent Burke only got me on the forged bonds."

"So I see. But your name seems to pop up rather a lot in connection with a lot of other cases."

"I can't be tried on things people might think Judge."

"No, you're right about that. How old are you?"

Neal looked nervous, "I'm sure it must tell you that in my file."

"It does but Agent Burke has added something else. It says probably 23 or 24 not the 30 that's printed here."

"I look young for my age." El tried very hard not to laugh.

"I've looked over the recommendation from Agent Hughes and I have to say I agree with him. I have one extra proviso, Mr Caffrey is to stay with you."

"What?" Peter and Neal said at the same time.

"If Mrs Burke is agreeable. Mr Caffrey has never been involved in a violent crime and I would not normally suggest this but I think Mr Caffrey needs a place to stay where he can be monitored very carefully. In six months we can review the situation."

"I can look after myself," Neal said.

"I want someone who I consider responsible to take custody of you for 6 months. You are going to have to prove to this court that you can be trusted. There is just one more thing, bailiff bring in the parcel Agent Hughes delivered."

The bailiff brought in a box and set it on the desk. "This is for you Mr Caffrey." He pulled out a thing that looked like a bracelet except it had a flashing red light. "This will tell us where you are. Once it's secured around your ankle the light will go green. I have suggested to Agent Hughes that you have a radius that you can walk around freely in."

"Thanks," Neal said sarcastically.

"If I were you I would lose the attitude young man. You are very lucky. Agent Hughes has suggested one mile from Agent Burke's house to start with and in 6 months we will review it."

Neal groaned. "This was not what he had planned. He looked at Mozzie.

"May I speak with my client?" Mozzie asked.

Everyone left the room. "What do you think?" Neal asked.

"At least you're not in jail. I can work on finding a way out of the tracker."

"But living with Burke and his wife?"

"Still better than prison. I'm not fond of suits but this seems like a good deal."

"Alright I'll take it."

Mozzie asked everyone to come in again. "I'll take the deal," Neal said.

"Mrs Burke, what do you say?" Judge Renfrew asked.

"I know a lot about Mr Caffrey from my husband and I am not worried about him staying with us."

"Very well. Mr Caffrey, stand up." Neal stood up. "For the next 6 months you are under the guardianship of Agent Burke and his wife."

"Guardianship?" Neal asked.

"In loco parentis," the judge said.

"What? But…" Neal looked at Peter.

"Agent Burke did not ask for this part, I did. I have looked at your records and although most of these crimes cannot be proven I tend to believe that you probably committed them. I am giving Agent Burke the responsibility of being your parent. I believe that for most of your life you have had very little parental guidance. I am hoping that he will be able to provide you with that guidance."

"Step forward Mr Caffrey," the bailiff said. "Place your foot up here." He pointed to the table. Neal lifted his foot up and the bailiff attached the anklet. The light went green.

"The light will stay green whilst you are in your radius or you are with Agent Burke. Agent Burke can also authorise you to travel to other areas within the city if he wishes."

"So he controls where I go?" Neal asked petulantly.

"Yes just like a parent would do," the judge said. Neal glared at him. The judge turned to Peter. "Well Agent Burke you now have complete control over Mr Caffrey. Good luck."

The judge left. "Well Neal let's go," Peter said.

"Are you still mad at me for taking your wallet all those years ago?" Neal asked.

El laughed. "Peter doesn't hold grudges," she said. "Pleased to meet you at last. Call me El."

"Nice to meet you. If Peter had only told me he had such a lovely wife I might have let him catch me sooner," Neal said smiling.

"Peter was right about you, you are a charmer."

"Let's go," Peter said. "Do you have any things you want to take to our house?"

"You mean my new cell?"

"I can assure you our spare room is nothing like a cell," El said.

"Sorry," Neal said.

"Accepted."

"Mozzie can bring my things over later," Neal said.

* * *

They drove back in silence. El opened the door and a large Labrador ran to her. "Good boy Satch."

Neal bent down and scratched the dog's ears. "Good boy."

"Make yourself useful and take Satch for a walk," Peter said. "The park is just down the road."

"Okay." Neal put the leash on and went out.

Peter faced El "I am sorry about this hon. I didn't know the judge was going to do that."

"I know. But last night he phoned me and asked what I thought about the idea."

"He did?"

"Yes but he swore me to secrecy. Reece also phoned."

"You really don't mind?"

"No. He seems a very personable young man. I'm sure he'll be hungry so I'll make some breakfast." El disappeared into the kitchen.

The door opened and Neal and Satch came in. "You weren't long?"

"Gave you enough time to talk about me, didn't I? And that woman next door gave me a funny look."

"Mrs Harper. I've no doubt she'll be round later to find out who you are."

"El carried out some plates. "Let me help you," Neal said darting forward.

"Thank you. I can see I'm going to like having you around."

Soon they were sitting eating. "I want you to think of this as your home Neal."

* * *

Soon Peter was escorting Neal through the FBI building. Neal enjoyed the adoring looks from many of the women. "Remember where you are Caffrey," Peter said.

"It's called being friendly."

No sooner had they arrived in the office than Hughes called them up to his office. "I just want to make sure that you understand the rules Caffrey," Hughes said. "You are here to help the White Collar department to catch people who you may have worked with or for. You will not be in the front line or carry a gun."

"Good," Neal said. "I have an aversion to firearms."

"So I believe. I shall expect you to work like a junior agent would. There may be times you have to work long hours but I am sure you are used to that. You will answer to Peter then to me. I will put up with no nonsense on your part. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"The desk beside Agent Jones will be yours."

As they walked out Neal headed for the stairs. "Come into my office Caffrey."

Neal went in. "Do you think you could call me Neal?"

"Sit down Neal. For today I'd like you to work closely with me. You can stay in the office."

Jones came up the stairs and walked in. "Hi Peter, Caffrey. Didn't expect to see you again so soon." He put a file on Peter's desk. "We've had a report of a theft from a gallery. Luckily our expert here was in custody at the time."

He pulled out some photographs and handed them to Peter. "Who is the artist?" Peter asked.

"Martin Robertson. It's called Chaos in town."

"He's a relatively new artist. Very good I hear," Neal said. "His last picture sold for 200,000."

"Let's go to the gallery," Peter said.

They pulled up in front of the gallery. There were a few agents there already taking statements from various workers. "How did the thieves get in?" Neal asked.

"That's what you're here for. Have a look around." He looked at the keypads that opened the doors. Then he went to the back of the gallery. Peter followed him around.

"I'm not going to steal anything," Neal said.

"I'm just making sure." Neal glared at Peter's back as he walked ahead.

A small man came up to Peter," Are you in charge?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you out looking for my picture?" he asked.

"I have agents on that. I'm trying to work out how they got the picture."

Neal turned and spoke to Peter. "It's an inside job."

"WHAT?" the man shouted.

"None of the doors have been forced. There is no evidence of a break in. It suggests that someone knew the codes."

"Don't be so ridiculous," he said. "None of my staff would take the painting."

"We'll need a list of all your employees," Peter said.

"You're taking the word of this…kid?"

"This kid," Peter said," is an expert at stealing art. Now that list."

"Fine," the man huffed.

"Next time, share the information with me first. What if he had been the leak, you'd just have warned him."

Neal walked around the small gallery looking at all the exits. "It's definitely an inside job."

"I believe you. Let's get the list from the manager."

The man had the list ready when they went to the office. "I still do not believe any of my people would do this."

"We have to investigate every angle. We'll let you know what we find out."

When he looked round Neal was gone. "Damn!" Peter said.

He went out into the gallery, Neal was talking to one of the female assistants. "Neal," Peter called.

"Be there in a minute," he said.

"Now!" Peter said through gritted teeth.

"See you later," Neal said whispering in her ear. "I can get you a good deal."

Neal walked towards Peter. "What's the fuss about?"

Peter grabbed his arm and almost dragged him outside. "What are you doing?"

"It's called talking," Neal said. "She wanted to talk to me."

"You are not being paid to chat up girls on the FBI time."

"I get paid as well as having all this fun," Neal said.

Neal could almost see the smoke coming out of Peter's ears. "Get in the car."

"She wants to see me later, she has something she wants to tell me."

"And just where were you going to meet?"

"At the office Peter, where else?" he said smiling.

They drove back to the office. "Barrigan, check out this list will you? Pay particular attention to," he turned to Neal,"what is her name?"

"Shona Parker."

"Will do Boss."

"Office now Neal," Peter said.

"I was just getting coffee. There's not a law against that is there?"

Peter's eyebrows went up. "Not if you get one for me too."

Neal came up to the office with two mugs full of coffee. "Here." He set the mug down in front of Peter.

"Now I'll show you how to fill in a report about this morning."

"What? I thought I was here for my expertise."

"You are. But everyone has to fill in a report. You as well." Neal groaned.

Peter watched as Neal filled in the form. "I can write you know and I am good at spelling."

"What happened to you after that day in the square?" Peter asked.

"I went on to a great career in criminal activities according to the FBI."

"Very funny. What did you really do? You were a kid."

"I have not been a kid for a long time."

"Did you go to school?"

"Sort of."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Neal smiled.

Peter's phone rang. "Your friend Shona is in the foyer."

"Good."

"Show her up," Peter said.

She looked very nervous when she arrived in the office. "I didn't want to get involved but he forced me."

"Start at the beginning," Peter said.

"Mr Jack, the manager, he made me take it. He found out I was seeing Mr Marsden."

"Mr Marsden?" Peter asked.

"His wife owns the gallery," she said blushing.

"Ah!" Peter said. Neal smiled seeing Peter's discomfort. "Will you help us catch him?"

"Yes. Anything."

"I want you to take Neal with you tomorrow. Mr Jack has met him but thinks he's working for the FBI. Tell him he's a friend of yours and he's on parole to us. Convince Jack that Neal can fence the picture for him."

"And I won't be charged?"

"No. You're helping us."

"Thank you." She got up.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at 11am at the coffee shop down the road from the Gallery. Bring Jack with you," Neal said.

Peter put all the information into the file and got up. "Let's head home," he said.

"Are you sure El doesn't mind me being there? It must cramp your style."

"We'll survive."

They drew up in front of the house. Satch ran out to greet them. "Good boy," Neal said. "I'll take him for a walk."

"Thanks Neal."

* * *

Neal hadn't gone far when he heard footsteps behind him. "Don't ever take up spy work Moz," he said.

"I let you hear me," he said.

"I see they've got you working."

"I don't call walking the dog work. It gets me out the house without supervision where I can meet you."

"Good idea," Moz said. "I've been looking at ways of getting your anklet off."

"And?"

"Unfortunately nothing as yet but I will keep trying. Have you heard from Kate?"

Mozzie looked away. "I haven't heard from her since you were arrested."

"Mozzie?"

"You know how I feel about her. She makes you do rash things."

"I want to know where she is. Mozzie she loves me."

"Alright. I'll put the word out that you're looking for her."

"Thanks Moz. I'd best go back now before they come looking for me."

* * *

Neal walked back. Peter was at the door. "Think I was stealing your dog?" Neal joked.

"He's a pedigree," Peter said.

Neal laughed. He untied Satchmo's collar and let him run into the house. He heard El say, "Are you tired boy? Want something to eat?"

Neal walked in. It felt strange walking into the Burke's home. He sat on the sofa. "I know this is going to take time Neal but we do want you to think of this as your home," El said setting Satchmo's bowl of food down.

"Can I help with dinner?" he asked. "I enjoy cooking."

"Everything is ready. All I have to do is lay the table."

They sat and ate. Peter asked El about her day. She told him about one of her clients and what they wanted at their wedding. They all laughed. When they were finished Neal offered to wash up.

Peter put the TV on and was watching a baseball game when Neal finished. "Come sit down, "Peter said. "Do you like baseball?"

"It's okay."

"Not a sportsman then?" El said. "Good one of them in the house is enough. What do you do in your free time?"

"I usually spent it with Kate."

"That was the girl you were with when you were arrested?"

"Yes."

"You must have enjoyed doing something?"

"I like painting."

"You can set it up in your room," she said.

"Mozzie's going to bring my things round tomorrow."

"And you know this because…" Peter said.

"Because he said he would. Friends do that for you."

"I have a sketch pad and some pencils if you want to borrow them," El said.

"Thanks."

El handed him the pad and pencils and he sat drawing at the table. El looked over his shoulder. "That's beautiful," she said.

"I hope it's not a masterpiece you're recreating," Peter said.

"I'll finish in my bedroom if that's okay?" Neal got up and left.

"Peter!" she admonished. "How is he ever going to feel at home here if you constantly bait him?"

"El.."

"No Peter. I want him to feel comfortable here and he won't do that if you constantly treat him like a criminal. Try speaking to him."

"Alright." Peter got up. "I hope he appreciates that I'm missing the end of the game for him."

"Go on. He's just a kid. And the judge put him here for a reason."

Peter climbed the stairs. He had no idea what to say to Neal. He knocked at the door. "Come in," Neal said.

Neal was sitting on the bed, cross legged, still drawing. "I'm sorry for what I said," Peter said.

"El told you to come up, didn't she?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I'm not very good at this," he said. "What are you drawing?"

Neal turned the pad around. Neal had drawn Satch lying on the mat, El sitting beside him scratching his ears. "It's beautiful. Why do you copy other people' work when you draw so well?"

"It pays better," Neal said.

"I suppose but you won't end up in jail selling your own."

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes. Where are the towels?"

"In the cupboard in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

* * *

Neal woke early the next morning. He stretched his legs and realised something was lying on the end of his bed. He looked down. Satch was lying at the bottom looking up at him. Neal smiled and stretched his hand down to clap the dog. He got up, showered and dressed in the same clothes he had worn the day before. He hoped Moz would bring his clothes this morning. His phone buzzed and he looked at it. Moz must have read his mind. The message said. Clothes on doorstep. Neal dashed down and opened the door. He quickly brought in his cases and took them upstairs. He changed into something fresh and went down again. Satch was standing at the door. "Come on then," he said.

He walked out and started walking towards the park. An older lady approached him. "I see you are staying with the Burkes," she said. "Are you staying for long?"

"Yes." And then Neal couldn't help himself, "I'm Peter's son."

"You are?" she said shocked.

"Yes. Didn't you know?"

"No I… Well I don't know them that well."

Neal was thankful when she said that. He had no idea why he'd said what he did. He hoped that she didn't say anything to El or Peter. He quickly walked off with Satch.

He enjoyed the walk round the park. Lots of people with dogs said hello as he walked past. Satch loved chasing anything that moved.

He spent half an hour running with Satch and then went back. "You are spoiling that dog," Peter said.

"I enjoy walking."

"New clothes?"

"Moz dropped them off."

"I didn't hear anyone."

"Moz doesn't like suits."

"Right."

"What would you like for breakfast?" El shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll just have cereal," Neal said.

"You'll need to come shopping with me so that I can pick food that you like."

"I like most things," Neal said.

"Devilled ham?" El asked.

"Oh no!" he said in a disgusted voice.

"Someone with taste, thank goodness," she said.

"I like it," Peter said.

El shook her head and smiled. Neal loved the banter between them. He could see that they really loved each other. El sat the box of cereal down and gave him a bowl. Neal sat listening to their banter.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked.

"Sure."

* * *

They headed into the office. They all headed for the conference room. "Neal's meeting Jack at 11. He's going to convince him that he can fence the painting for him."

"You ready for this Caffrey?" Hughes asked.

"Of course I am," Neal replied confidently.

"Good."

"Agents will be in the van down the road from the café. Any worries say the word cappuccino. Jack doesn't seem to be a seasoned criminal so we shouldn't have any worries but sometimes they can be unpredictable. Ask to see the painting to verify it's an original."

"Okay. I can do this."

They headed out in the van. Jones attached a tie clip that would allow them to hear what was being said. "Take no chances."

"I'm fine," Neal said.

Neal entered the café before Shona or Jack. He sat at a table near the window. He saw Shona and Jack walking down the street towards the café.

Neal stood up and hugged Shona. "Glad to see you took my offer," Neal said to Jack.

"I thought you worked for the FBI?" Jack said.

"I do but where is the best place to work to hear about all the crimes that have taken place."

"Very smart. How much….?"

"Sh! Not here. I want to authenticate the picture and then I can make an offer."

"Authenticate? It's in my gallery."

"I need to authenticate it before I can sell it on. People trust me to make sure I sell them the real thing. I have a place we can meet. "Neal wrote an address on a piece of paper. "The house belongs to June Ellington. I'll meet you there tonight at 7pm."

"Very well Mr Caffrey." He got up and left.

"Thanks Neal," Shona said as she left. "I've handed in my notice at the gallery. I don't want to work there anymore."

"Good luck," Neal said.

* * *

He walked back to the van. "When was meeting at a friend's house part of the plan?"

"It'll put him at ease."

"All you have to do is authenticate it and arrange to meet him to give him the money."

"OK."

"No. That's all you're being asked to do, just follow the plan."

They went back to the office. "Call your friend and tell her that we'll be round to bug the room later."

"I'll ask her," Neal said.

"You chose the place. You deal with that."

Neal got up and left slamming the door behind him. He should never have brought June into this. He picked up the phone and called June. "Can I come round and see you?"

He made his way back upstairs to Peter's room. "I need to go and speak to Mrs Ellington. I need to go outside my radius."

"I'll take you," Peter said.

"I can go on my own, I am not going to run. You've got me on the anklet, remember?"

"Cut the attitude Neal. I just wanted to meet Mrs Ellington."

"May be she doesn't want to meet you. Not everyone wants to meet an FBI agent."

"Fine Neal. Off you go."

Neal almost ran out before Peter could change his mind. "Track him and find out the address."

"He's not going to be happy," Diana said.

"Too bad," Peter said.

Neal arrived outside June's house. He loved this place and he loved June. She was one of the few people in his life that he trusted. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Neal," June called as she came towards the door. "You look good in that suit, just like Byron did."

"Thanks for the clothes," he said.

"Who else would I give them to? I don't think they'd suit Mozzie." Neal laughed.

"Did he tell you about the deal that the FBI made?"

"Yes. It's a good deal."

"I have to live with Agent Burke for 6 months. He can be a bit of a pain. He wanted to come with me to meet you."

"I don't blame him. If I was looking after you I'd want to know your friends."

"June he just wants to use my friends. I'm there to help him solve cases."

"Agent Burke has never had a CI before, has he?" Neal shook his head. "And I bet he wouldn't invite them into his house."

"The judge made him do that. You remember me telling you about the man who caught me stealing his wallet?"

"Yes."

"That was Agent Burke."

There was a knock at the door. Neal got up. "Mary will answer it," June said. Neal heard a familiar voice.

"He followed me," Neal said incredulously.

Peter walked in. "Agent Burke, a pleasure to meet you," June said.

Neal jumped to his feet. "You had no right to follow me,"he shouted.

"You are in my custody," Peter said.

June could see Neal was getting very angry, so unlike him she thought. "Neal, could you take Bugsy out for me." Neal looked as if he was going to argue but then shook his head.

He walked away glaring at Peter. "Sit down Peter," June said. "Coffee?"

"Please."

Peter sat and drank the coffee. "Ask."

Peter smiled. "How long have you known Neal?"

"Since he was about 18. He was running a con with M... a friend of a friend. My husband was alive then and he knew them. He brought them home one night and they stayed for a few nights until they got themselves back on their feet."

"Do you know anything about his family?"

"That's Neal's story to tell if he wants."

"He's a very good artist."

"He is. I bought him some oils when he was here, he painted that picture of me," she pointed to a large painting behind her.

"It's very good."

Neal came back. "Checking I haven't been forging paintings?"

"Neal! He was just admiring your picture."

"Sorry." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't like his attitude. He made sure to say it to June and not to Peter. He saw June frown at him. "I wanted to speak to June to see if having the meeting here was alright. If not I would have changed it. You have no right to follow me here."

"Neal Caffrey, "June admonished. "Peter is a guest in my house, I will not have you speak to him like that."

"But…" Neal went red.

"I expect you to apologise at once. I thought you had better manners than that."

Neal could almost see the smirk on Burke's face but he dare not annoy June any more. "Sorry," he said quietly.

June looked as if she was going to speak to him again when Peter said, "Apology accepted." He turned to June. "I hope you don't mind us using your house for the meet. I'll understand if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to, I haven't had this much excitement in years."

"It will mean planting bugs," Peter said.

"As long as you remove them afterwards," she said.

"We'll be back in an hour to get it all set up, thank you." He looked at Neal, "Coming?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. You can stay here, I'll see you when we come back with the bugs." He turned back to June. "Very nice to meet you." He left.

* * *

"Neal, why were you so rude?"

"He followed me here."

"He's trying to make sure that you stay out of trouble, that's all."

"As soon as Mozzie gets this thing off my anklet I'll be gone," Neal said.

"You won't be able to come back to New York if you do. Peter looks like a man who will follow your trail until he catches you."

"He can try."

"Why does he make you so angry?"

"He doesn't. It's just he always on about keeping me out of trouble, like he's my father," Neal said the last word with disgust. "He seems to think that because he nearly caught me years ago and then let me go that he's somehow responsible for what I became."

"If he'd taken you in you might not have ended up in this business."

"I'd have been put in another foster home and I've run away again. I like working a con. It's exhilarating."

"Have lunch with me?" June said.

Neal loved eating at June's, she had a very good cook. He was more relaxed when Peter, Jones and Diana came.

"We'll only put them in this room," Peter said. "Make sure to keep him in here. There will be no case if we don't have it on tape."

"I know."

"We'll be outside in the van," Peter said.

* * *

Jack arrived just on time. He had a cylindrical container with him. Neal led him into the room. "Nice house."

"The owner is away just now, I'm house sitting. It pays well."

Jack opened up the container and pulled out the rolled up painting. He set it on the table. Neal examined it carefully. "It's the real thing."

"Did you doubt it?"

"I'm interested in why you would steal it?"

"I've got some large gambling debts I need to pay off. This should do it, if you can get me a good price."

"I can do that. Give me a couple of days and I'll get back to you."

Jack rolled up the painting again before leaving.

Peter and his team watched Jack leave before going back into the house. "We got it all on tape, well done."

"Thanks." Neal wasn't sure why Peter saying that pleased him. "When will we arrest him?"

"We'll get him when you hand him the money."

"Okay. I'll give him a day and then I'll call to say I've got a buyer."

"We've got them all Boss," Jones said.

"You'd better have," Neal said. "Mozz will sweep the place once you're gone."

"Don't trust us?" Diana said.

"No!"

Peter looked rather sad at this remark.

"Let's go home, kid." Peter said.

"I'm not a kid. I'm going to stay with June for awhile."

"Alright, not too late."

Neal frowned as Diana and Jones smiled.

Neal sat on the sofa drinking the coffee that June had made. "Would it have hurt you to go home with Peter?" she asked.

"It's not my home. I'll go back there when I want."

* * *

An hour later Neal left. He looked at his watch, it was far too early to go to the Burke's so he walked to the nearest bar. He'd only meant to have a couple of drinks but he'd got talking to a girl and they'd been at several different bars so before he knew it, it was 2am. His phone had gone several times but he had turned it off.

Then he felt a hand grab his arm, "Let's go."

He turned to see Peter Burke. "Hey Peeteer, isn't it great here? They have great cocktails"

"You're coming with me," Peter said angrily.

"You're a spoilsport," he slurred. "I want to stay out and party."

Peter's grip tightened as he pulled Neal towards the door. "Move now or you will not like the consequences."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You keep pulling back and I'll show you."

"Have you always been a party popper?" Neal started to laugh. He turned to the people still in the bar," Peter's a party pooper," he almost shouted. "OW!" he shouted.

"I warned you, get into the car."

"You hit me," Neal said loudly then realised that everyone around could hear. He went red. "You are not allowed to do that," he said in a quieter voice.

"Get in," Peter said pointing at the car. Neal looked as if he was going to object again. Peter swung his arm back as if to deliver another smack.

"Fine," Neal said getting in the car.

Peter slammed the door shut and went round to the other side of the car. By the time he got in Neal was asleep.

Peter parked in front of the house. He shook Neal's shoulder, "Come on."

"M' tired, 5 more minutes."

Peter shook him again. "Wake up."

Neal opened his eyes. "Leave me here."

"No. You've got a perfectly good bed inside."

Peter helped Neal up the steps and into the house. "Oh God!" he said. Peter rushed him to the toilet where he was violently sick.

Peter rinsed out a cloth in cold water and put it to his forehead. Peter rubbed his back as tremors shook him. "I hate this."

"Wait until the morning. You're going to like that even less." Neal's eyes started to close. "Come on kid," he said pulling Neal to his feet.

He had to almost drag Neal to his room. He flopped on the bed. Peter smiled down at the normally suave sophisticated young man. He looked much younger like this. He took off his shoes, pants and shirt and covered him with a blanket. "Night Neal," he said.

"Night Dad."

Peter stopped at the door and looked back. The kid was snuggled in the blanket.

Peter crawled into bed trying not to wake El. "You found him?"

"He was drunk."

"Oh dear."

"I'll be discussing this with him in the morning, I think he needs some more rules."

El smiled. "He won't like that."

"He's under my care and I intend to make sure he does as he's told."

"Okay hon. You can act his father figure but there is no way I am playing mummy, big sister maybe."

* * *

The next morning El was up early preparing breakfast. Peter came down the stairs. "I take it sleeping beauty is still in the land of nod?"

"Yes."

Peter went back up. He opened Neal's door. "Time to get up."

"Go way." Neal pulled the cover over his head.

Peter pulled the covers off him. "Shower, dress," he said. "I want you downstairs in 15 minutes. Don't make me come back." Peter heard muttering. "You will not like the consequences if I have to."

Neal shot up in bed remembering what had happened the night before. "You hit me," he said.

"We'll discuss this downstairs. Go get a shower."

Peter went back down. He sat at the table. El came through and set his breakfast down. "No Neal?"

"He'll be down in 15."

Exactly 15 minutes later Neal came down. Peter was sure he'd left it to the last second. He got up and got 2 tablets. He set them and a glass of water beside Neal. He took them and swallowed them down. "Eat up."

"I couldn't," he said.

"At least take some toast sweetie," El said.

Neal smiled at her. "Okay."

He could feel Peter's eyes on him the whole time. "Alright, get on with the lecture," he said.

Peter smiled. "Why do you expect a lecture, after all you keep telling me you're not a kid?"

Neal glared at him. "I was having a great time and you spoilt it."

"You were smashed. I asked you not to be too late. How were you planning to get in?"

"Who said I was coming back? I had a few offers."

"I bet you did. Inside your radius?"

"Funny!"

"I'm off to work, don't forget to walk Satch," El said.

Neal looked down at the toast. "You don't have to look after me."

Peter decided to take the bull by the horns. "Well I think I do. You've not had very good influences as you've grown up so I intend to provide them."

"What? Are you planning to play Daddy? How would you know how to bring up a kid, you don't have any."

"Just because I don't have a child doesn't mean I don't know how to bring one up. My brother and sister have children."

"Lucky you and them," Neal said in a derisory way. Neal could see that Peter was getting angrier and angrier. "I'm going to ask Hughes if he can change my supervisory agent."

"The judge gave me guardianship of you and I doubt he'll change that. He wanted you to have a stable home environment."

"You hit me, I could have you for assault."

"I smacked your backside Neal and you deserved it. I've also decided to ground you."

"What?" Neal stood up and thumped his fists on the table. "That is not going to happen."

"You'll go to work with me and return here in the evening. The only freedom you'll get is walking Satch to the park in the morning and evening. You break that rule and you'll face the consequences."

"You can't," Neal shouted.

"I can and I will. You need someone to teach you right from wrong."

"And you're it?" Neal sneered. "You just want control just like all the others," Neal spat out. Neal stopped when he realised what he'd said.

"What others?" Peter asked.

"None of your damned business," he said getting up and picking up Satch's lead. "I'm taking Satch for his walk," he said and stormed out slamming the door.

"Well that went well," Peter said to himself. He wished that he knew more about Neal's background. Someone had really hurt that boy. He hated seeing him in pain.

* * *

Peter waited for half an hour before going to the door. He didn't want him to think that he didn't trust him but he was worried that Neal would disappear like he did before. If only he'd kept a tight hold on him the first time he caught him. "Looking for me?" Neal asked walking up the road with Satch. Peter could see that Neal had his con face back on. It was as if none of the conversation before had happened.

"We need to get to work. You have to phone Jack and arrange to pay for the painting."

"I'm ready," Neal said taking off Satch's lead.

Neal phoned Jack as soon as he got into the office. He went into Peter's office,"I'm meeting him at 2 today at June's to give him the money."

"Jones, we need to go to June's and wire the living room again." He turned to Neal," Good work."

"You don't need to thank me every time I do something, you know."

Later that day they all arrived at June's. "Sorry to bother you again June," Neal said.

"No bother Neal. I was just going out so you have the place to yourself. Good bye." Neal kissed her cheek.

Peter and Jones went to the van. Neal waited until he heard the doorbell. Jack seemed very nervous. "I've got the money for you. The buyer really wants this painting."

Jack set the container on the table. Neal bent down to open the container. His head exploded and he fell to the floor. Jack grabbed the money and the painting. "Is that Jack leaving the house?" Jones asked.

"Let's get him." They jumped out the van and grabbed Jack before he could get into his car. "You are under arrest," Peter said. "Cuff him. Why did Neal not warn us he was leaving?"

* * *

Peter went into the house. He grabbed his cell phone," Ambulance now." He gave the address and went to kneel beside Neal. He grabbed a cloth and held it to Neal's head. There was so much blood. He put his finger to his neck and felt for a pulse. It felt strong.

Two paramedics came in. They pushed Peter to the side. They checked Neal over and then put him on the gurney. "I'm coming with you," Peter said. "Jones take care of Jack, charge him with assault as well as theft."

He could hear Jack screaming that Caffrey was the one buying the painting and had attacked him. Peter heard Jones telling him to shut up as they had it recorded. That shut Jack up.

Neal groaned. Peter grabbed his hand as he put it up to touch his head. "Don't touch it."

"Hurts."

"I know. We're going to the hospital. They'll sort it out."

"No, no hospital. Peter…. please." Neal tried to get up.

"You need to stay down Neal. You have a concussion."

"I'm not going," Neal said.

"Yes you are. No arguments."

Peter sat beside Neal in the cubicle. The doctor came in. "Mr Caffrey, let me have a look at your head."

"It's fine. I want to sign myself out."

"No you are not," Peter said. "You will stay here until the doctor says you can leave."

The doctor moved forward and said," Sit forward so I can look at your head."

Neal glared at Peter but did as he was told. The doctor looked at the cut. "I'll get the nurse to clean it out. I don't think it's too bad but we'll do some x rays to make sure."

The nurse came in with a bowl. She set it on the table. "You can leave now while I clean it out," she said to Peter.

Peter got up but Neal grabbed hold of his sleeve. He could see the fear in Neal's eyes. "Do you want me to stay?"

Neal nodded. "Your father can stay," the nurse said, "but you have to stay as still as you can."

Neal almost laughed until she started to wash the cut. He winced and then said," Ow!" loudly. He tightened his grip on Peter's sleeve.

"Won't be much longer," she said.

The doctor came in when she finished. Neal looked very pale. "He lost a lot of blood," Peter said.

"A head wound always bleeds badly," the doctor said. "The nurse is going to put some clips in it to keep it together. You need to keep it clean and take the antibiotics. You must finish them. I'll give you some painkillers to take."

"What about the concussion? He was out cold when I found him."

"He needs someone to waken him every couple of hours and ask him some questions."

"That'll be me," Peter said.

Peter stayed with Neal the whole time. He could see how nervous Neal was in the hospital. Eventually the doctor came back to the room."I have your x rays," Mr Caffrey."

"Can I go home now?" he asked almost whining.

"Yes. Although we'd like you to come back in a couple of days."

"Just a check up. Remember if he feels sick or dizzy then contact the hospital or bring him straight back here."

"I'll be fine," Neal said.

* * *

Peter helped Neal into a wheelchair and took him out to a taxi. Neal drifted off as the car drove off. Peter helped him into the house. El was waiting. She helped Peter put Neal to bed.

They were sitting on the sofa when they heard a piercing scream. Both of them jumped up and ran to his room. Neal was sitting up tears streaming down his face. Peter sat beside him. "Neal, are you okay?" He didn't respond. "Neal!"

El sat down and took his hand. "Sweetie, wake up." She kept rubbing his hand. "Neal, wake up."

He looked at her with a blank look. "Don't make me go back there please. They hurt me."

"We won't make you go back, you're home now."

"I want my Mummy," he said pitifully. "Where is she?"

"She's not here just now," El answered in a shaky voice. "Lie down and go back to sleep."

Neal grabbed her hand, "You won't leave me. Mummy will come back soon?"

"I'm sure she will. Lie down." Neal lay down, his eyes wide open. "You need to shut your eyes."

"Can't," he said. "They'll get me."

"I won't let them," Peter said from the other side of the bed.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Neal shut his eyes and was soon fast asleep. El brushed her fingers through his hair. "Who hurt him so badly?"

"I don't know El. He won't talk about his past." He smiled at Neal," He looks so young. He needs us El even if he doesn't think so. I'll stay with him, you go back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yes, no point in both of us being tired. Go on."

Peter sat back in the chair and fell asleep. He was woken by his alarm going off. He shook Neal's shoulder. "Go way," Neal said.

"Please Peter my head is sore."

Peter was immediately wide awake. "Sit up Neal," he said. "I need to ask you some questions," Peter said.

"No. Just let me sleep."

"Come on." Peter helped him sit up. No sooner was he upright than he was sick all over the bed. "Damn!" Peter said. Neal's head rolled back. "EL!" he shouted. El came running through. "I'm taking him to the hospital." Peter scooped him up like a child and carried him downstairs. "You sit in the back with him," he told El.

* * *

Peter had never driven so quickly in his life. Soon he was drawing up in front of the hospital. He abandoned the car as he ran in with Neal. El followed behind. "I need Dr Brady now," Peter shouted.

The doctor came over as Peter set Neal down on the bed. "What happened?"

"He had a sore head, was sick and then passed out. We got him here as quick as we could." The doctor shone a light into Neal's eyes.

"Get the operating theatre prepared and call Dr Gilbertson." He turned to El and Peter," I think he has a bleed. We'll do a scan and if it is we'll operate to relieve the pressure. I'll need a signature."

"I'm his next of kin," Peter said signing the form.

Neal was whisked away. "How could this happen, El?" Peter asked her.

"He'll be fine," El said as if trying to convince herself. "I'll call Reece and let him know what's happening."

"Call Jones and Diana as well, please."

Peter was pacing the waiting room as Jones and Diana came in. "How is he?" Diana asked.

"They haven't told us anything," El said.

A doctor came into the room. "Family for Neal Caffrey."

"That's us," El said getting up.

"Sit down," the doctor said.

"Is it that bad?" Peter asked.

"No he should make a complete recovery. Neal has had an operation to relieve the pressure on his brain. The knock on his head caused a build up of liquid." El stifled a gasp. "By making the hole we managed to relieve the pressure that was building up. He's in Intensive Care just now and once we have him settled you can go in."

"Thanks doc," Peter said. "Will there be any damage?"

"We won't know until he wakes up. But getting him to hospital so quickly made a difference. The nurse will come for you."

El sat down and started to cry. Peter wrapped his arm around her. "He's going to be fine El."

The nurse came up to Peter," These are your car keys, Mr Burke. The porter brought them up earlier. He parked your car in the car park."

"Thanks."

"I've also come to take you to Mr Caffrey. Follow me."

El was holding tight onto Peter's hand as they walked into the room. "He's sedated just now but we will start to wake him up in the morning."

"We want to be here, he doesn't like hospitals."

"We won't do anything until you come back. He'll be fine, I'll look after him. You should both go home and rest, he'll need you both at your best."

"We'll just sit for a minute or two and then we'll go."

"Look at his hair Peter." Peter looked at the shaved part of Neal's head.

"At least it will grow. We came so close to losing him."

El pushed her fingers through his hair. "Get well Neal," she said bending down to kiss his forehead.

The next morning Peter and El were back at the hospital. Peter phoned Reece, Jones and Diana. Reece told him to take the next few days off.

Peter and El were sitting beside Neal's bed when he began to waken. His eyes fluttered open. Peter saw the fear as soon as they opened. He stood so that Neal could see him. "I'm here Neal. Don't struggle against the tube. The doctor is going to take it out."

Neal settled down as soon as Peter spoke to him. The doctor moved forward and removed the tube. "You can give him some ice chips to soothe his throat."

El gave him some ice chips. He tried to speak. "Just listen for now Neal."

Peter explained what had happened. "You're going to be fine now Neal."

"Want to go home," he whispered.

"I know but you have to stay here. You've had a serious operation and you need time to heal. I promise that as soon as they say you can come home I will take you."

"Good."

* * *

Neal improved very quickly over the next few days. His first question to the doctor each day was when could he go home.

He was sitting up in bed when El came in. She was carrying a bag with her. He was now in a room of his own. "This is for you," she said. "The hospital said I could bring in food for you as you've not eaten anything."

"Thanks El." He opened the bag and took out a container. He opened it up. "Oatmeal? That's what they were giving me." He pouted which made El want to laugh.

"At least try it."

He picked up the spoon and put a small bit in his mouth. "It tastes good," he said. He managed to eat most of it. "No wonder Peter married you, you can make oatmeal taste good."

El laughed. "Give us a chance, Neal. All we want is to keep you out of jail."

"I don't look good in orange," Neal said.

A nurse came in with a small plastic container. "Here is your medication." She handed him the pot.

"I don't like taking pills," he said.

"These are to stop infection. You need to take them."

He put the container to his lips and then took a drink. "Open your mouth," El said.

"What?"

"Open!" Neal did as she said. "Lift your tongue." As he did she saw the pills. "Swallow them," she said forcefully. "If you can't prove that you can do as you're told, you'll stay in the hospital. They will not let you home."

"Fine." He took another drink and then opened his mouth and showed her he'd swallowed them.

"If you have any problems with him taking his medicine please call me or my husband," she said handing the nurse a card. "However we're usually at the hospital most of the day."

"You don't need to be," Neal said grumpily realising that if Peter or El were here he wouldn't be able to get away with any of his shenanigans, as Peter called them.

He lay back against the pillow and shut his eyes. He hated feeling tired all the time. It was those damn pain killers, they always did this to him.

"He is doing so well we are going to get him up on his feet later."

"That'll cheer him up," El said.

"You might as well come back at lunch time, he'll be kept busy until then. I'll let him sleep and then he'll get a wash."

"A shower?"

"No. He can't get his head wet. I thought he might like a wash, I can help him."

El almost laughed. Neal would not like that. "I think I will go," she said. "I've got an event on tomorrow and I need to check everything is ready. Tell Neal I'll be back with his lunch at one."

* * *

El popped in to see Peter on her way to check one of her suppliers. She told him about the medication and the fact that he was being allowed to get up.

"He'll be worse once he gets up on his feet," Peter said.

"I will take his lunch over later," she said.

"Tell you what El, I'll go over at lunch, I'll take him something nutritious."

"I'll buy it and leave it at reception. Give him my love."

Peter heard the shouting before he reached the room. Then he heard a loud clatter. Neal was not a violent person so Petre reached for his gun, worried that someone was threatening him. The door opened and the nurse came out carrying a metal bowl. "What's wrong?" he said.

"I was sent to wash Mr Caffrey but he became angry and threw the bowl over the room."

"Can you give me about 15 minutes and then bring back another bowl?"

"Of course."

"And he'll apologise for his behaviour."

"It's o…"

"No it's not. I can assure you Neal is not usually like this, he just doesn't like hospitals, not that that is an excuse."

"I'll come back in 15 minutes."

Peter opened the door, Neal was standing with his back to the door. "Get back into bed, right now," he said.

Neal almost fell with the shock of hearing Peter's voice. He turned to face him. "I'm allowed to get up," he said.

"The nurse that left here seemed upset." Neal looked guilty. "Want to explain?"

"Not really," Neal said softly.

"Not the answer I wanted."

"She was going to wash me," Neal said in a horrified voice. Peter couldn't help laughing. "It's not funny, Peter."

"And throwing the bowl?"

"I didn't mean to. I swung my arm with more force than I meant to and I knocked the bowl."

"She's coming back with more water in about 10 minutes. I expect you to apologise."

"I was going to, I don't need you to tell me how to behave."

"Good."

"She is not washing me," Neal said forcefully.

"No she isn't, I am."

"What?" Neal squeaked.

"It's her or me."

"Fine," he huffed.

The nurse came back with a bowl and some towels. Peter looked at Neal. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier."

"Apology accepted," she said as she left.

"I'll let you wash where you can and I'll do the rest."

"I could take a shower."

"Not with the open wound on your head. The sooner you start the better. You don't want El coming in and seeing you in all your glory."

Peter did feel sympathy for him but Neal had to learn to accept help when he needed it. Neal washed as quickly as he could but had to concede defeat when it came to washing his back and although he would never admit it he did feel better when he'd finished. "Wish I could wash my hair," he said.

"Give your head time to heal, it's not that long since the doctor drilled a hole in it. You have to keep it dry."

"Right Dr Burke."

"I've got your sandwich from El," he said handing over a brown bag. Neal opened it and smelled. It smelled wonderful. "It is for eating but not too quickly. Then your tablets."

"You just had to spoil the moment," Neal said taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Soon the nurse came back in, "You look much better Mr Caffrey."

"Neal please," he said giving her a beaming smile. "And I am so sorry about earlier on. I can assure you I am not usually like that. Peter shook his head, Neal could lay the charm on thick when he wanted to. "And your name is?"

"Julia," she said.

Neal ate the rest of his sandwich and sat back. "Your tablets," she said.

"The doctor said I could cut down the pain killers."

"These ones are a lighter dose, they shouldn't make you feel so sleepy."

Neal took them. "Open wide and lift your tongue," Peter said.

"What? No! I am not a child," he said going red as Julia laughed.

"I want to make sure you took them." Neal opened his mouth.

"Happy now Dad?" he said sarcastically

"Yes. Don't make me or El go through this routine every day. Just take the tablets."

Neal could see the sense in it, El and Peter were not going to let him get away with anything while he was captive in the hospital. "When can I get h…get out of here?"

"Soon," Peter said. "Keep eating and taking your tablets and the doctor says a couple of days."

"As long as that?"

"Yes," he answered in a voice that brooked no argument.

* * *

Peter was sure he was going to kill Neal Caffrey. He was driving both him and El mad. He hated to think how the staff was feeling. Since he'd come off the pain medication he had barely slept, Neal hated being in hospital and he was making sure everyone knew it.

Two days later Neal had dressed himself and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Peter came in, "And who said you could get up and dressed?"

"I'm getting out today," he said.

"I didn't know the doctor had been already."

"They said I could," Neal said.

"They didn't say for definite Neal. It's better if you don't build your hopes up too much in case it doesn't happen."

"I don't care what they say, I am leaving today," Neal said angrily. He glared at Peter.

"Let's get this clear right now, you will do exactly as you are told."

"F*** off, Peter." The words were out his mouth before he could stop them.

Peter's reaction was just as fast. He pulled Neal to his feet and delivered two very hard swats to his backside. He then pushed him back down to sit on the bed. He pulled the chair to sit right in front of him. "You do not speak to me like that,"

"Sorry," Neal said softly. "I just want out of here. I can't sleep."

"Why didn't you ask for something to help you sleep? El and I spoke to the doctor but he said you refused."

"I don't like hospitals," he said as if that explained everything. "I just want to go home."

Peter almost gasped when he heard the word home. "I hope he lets you come home too but you have to accept that he might not."

El walked in. "Coffee for you," she said to Neal.

He took a long gulp. "Great."

The doctor came in. "I see you're ready to leave."

"He'll do what you say," Peter said. El laughed as she saw Neal stick his tongue out at Peter.

"I've looked over your chart and everything seems okay, I'd just like to take a look at the wound. If you'd sit forward." The doctor examined it carefully. "It's healing well. You can still not get it wet but I think you're well enough to leave."

"Yes!" Neal shouted.

They drove home after Neal was given his prescriptions. "You must finish this course of antibiotics."

"I know, people keep telling me."

"You cannot afford to get an infection," the doctor said seriously.

"We'll make sure he takes them," El said.

* * *

Once he was back in the house he sat down on the sofa. El went to make some coffee. By the time she came back Neal was fast asleep. Peter covered him with a blanket. "He is so tired. He has been making himself stay awake," Peter said.

"Something must have happened to him in a hospital, if he'd just speak to us."

"We can keep trying," Peter said.

"You go off to work, I'm going to work from home for a couple of days. Reece has been very good about letting you have time off but I think you need to go back."

"You're right, as long as it's alright with you."

"Go on, I think he's going to sleep most of today."

Peter hadn't long left when there was a knock at the door. El opened it. "Hello," the small bald man said. "I am a friend of Neal's."

"You are? I didn't see you at the hospital. I do remember you were at the court as Neal's lawyer."

"I don't like hospitals," he said.

"Neither does Neal, for the same reason?"

"No. Neal has never told me about his fear."

"Come in, I'll make us a cup of coffee and you can tell me about Neal."

"You would need to torture me to get any information out of me."

"Cookies?" She handed him a cookie.

He took a taste," But I can be bribed."

El spent a pleasant afternoon talking to Mozzie and discussing different places that she could use for her catering business. They both heard Neal groan at the same time.

He pushed the cover back and sat up. He looked up and saw Mozzie. "Hope you haven't been giving away any of my secrets," Neal said.

"Of course I haven't. I have been enjoying Mrs Suit's cookies."

Neal stood up and then had to sit down quickly again. El was at his side. "Sit there, I'll bring some coffee and cookies. You need to eat something before your medicine."

"It can't be time already," he complained.

"It's lunchtime. I was just going to put some soup on the stove."

Mozzie brought the coffee and cookies and set them in front of Neal. "Those are great cookies, you should have told me about them, I'd have visited sooner."

"That's why I didn't tell you," Neal joked.

El brought over two bowls of soup and set them on the table. "Thanks El," Neal said.

All El had to do was look at him and then his medication for Neal to take them.

Neal went back to sleep on the sofa, Satch curled up on the floor beside the sofa. "Look after him," Mozzie said picking up his jacket.

"We will."

* * *

El sat at the table working on her laptop for the rest of the afternoon. Peter came back at 6. "He hasn't been asleep all day has he?"

"Nearly. I was just about to wake him up."

"I'll do it," Peter said. He shook Neal's shoulder. Neal sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Feel better?"

"Not really," Neal said grumpily.

"You must need the sleep or you wouldn't be sleeping as much as this," El said. "I'm going to order dinner, what would you like Neal?"

"What about me?" Peter said.

"I want to cheer Neal up not clog his arteries," El replied.

"I'd like Italian," Neal said. "From the little restaurant down the road."

"Here's their menu," El said taking a leaflet out of the drawer and handing it to Neal.

Peter gave El his choice before taking Satch for his walk.

They had a very pleasant meal when Peter returned. "This is so good," Neal said. He didn't look so pleased when El handed him his tablets at the end of the meal but he did swallow them.

"I met Neal's lawyer again today," El said.

"How long have you known him?" Peter said looking at Neal.

"Since I was young," Neal answered.

"You're not exactly old now," Peter said.

"I think I'll go to bed," Neal said.

"You don't have to go, I won't question you anymore. Come on sit down and we can watch a movie."

"Alright."

El prepared some popcorn and gave Neal some soda. "I'd prefer wine," he said.

"Not with your tablets," she said.

By the end of the film Neal was fast asleep, his head on Peter's lap. "Come on sleeping beauty," Peter said shaking his shoulder.

"Want sleep," Neal said making no effort to move.

Peter had to help Neal to his feet and up to his room.

* * *

Peter shot to his feet when he heard the piercing scream. He ran through to Neal's room. Neal was curled up in the corner his eyes wide open. "Neal what is it?" Peter asked as he bent down in front of him. There was no recognition in Neal's eyes at all.

"Please don't," he cried. "I won't do it again. I promise."

Peter put his hand out but he quickly drew it back when Neal curled even more into himself. "Neal, I am not going to hurt you."

"I won't tell them. I'll say I fell. Just don't send me away."

"Neal this is your home. We would never send you away. Can I sit beside you?"

Neal nodded. "I know I was bad."

EL said,"I'll make some hot chocolate," she said leaving the room. She felt like crying. The person who hurt Neal should have been locked away.

"You're not bad," Peter said.

"My mummy said I was. The lady came and she told Mummy that she would take me away if they didn't look after me properly. Mummy said it was my fault for telling. Jack was furious, he hit me."

"I'm sorry Neal. They shouldn't have done that."

"It was sore. I cried and he called me a cry baby."

"You're not, you're very brave."

"I'm tired." Peter put his arm around Neal. He felt Neal's head against his shoulder.

El came in with the mugs. "He looks comfy."

"I better wake him up," Peter said. He gave him a shake.

Neal looked very confused when he opened his eyes. "What am I doing down here?"

"You had a bad dream. Get back into bed. El has some hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows," she said.

"What did I say?" He saw the looks they sent each other. "That bad."

"You spoke about your mum and a man called Jack. He hit you."

"I was a mouthy kid, Peter."

"No! Don't make excuses for them. You were a child."

"Bet your dad used to punish you when you were bad."

"Yes he did but not like you described. I got my fair share of spankings but he never used anything but his hand and that was sore enough I can tell you."

"The perfect Peter Burke?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true." Peter was glad when he heard Neal laugh."Who was Jack?"

"One of her boyfriends. He was the one who taught me how to pick pockets. If I didn't bring enough money home he would hit me. One of my teachers reported bruises on my legs and back. She saw them when I changed for gym. He was furious when the woman from social services came. I could barely move for 2 days. We moved a week later. Jack lasted another month. He was replaced by Harry. He wasn't as bad. Most of the time he left me alone."

"You ran away from home though?"

"I had to. Mum was getting worse and worse, she hardly stopped drinking. Her new man hated me. I ran away. Caught a train to New York. It was only a couple of days later that you caught me pick pocketing."

"I wish I'd been able to keep a hold on you."

"They'd have sent me back home. I'd just have run away again."

"If I'd seen that they were abusing you I wouldn't have let them."

"Peter I wouldn't have told you. I didn't trust many people then."

"You don't really trust a lot of people now."

"I have my reasons." He yawned.

"Go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning." Peter got up. He could see Neal looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Neal. You are going to have to trust someone, please trust us."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep," he said quickly.

"Of course." He sat in a chair close to the bed. "El you go back to bed."

She picked up the mugs and left. Neal kept his eyes open, looking at Peter for as long as he could. Then he fell asleep.

Peter propped his feet up on the bed. Soon he was asleep as well.

* * *

El smiled when she went through in the morning. Neal was still fast asleep. Peter looked very uncomfortable, his head was to one side. He was going to have a sore neck. She shook his shoulder.

"Go to bed, I'll stay until he wakes up."

"Thanks hon," he said.

Neal yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes. "Feel better?" El asked.

"Much. I slept really well after…."

"You don't have to be embarrassed. We all have demons, Neal."

"Bet you don't have many guests who want you to sit by their bed all night," he said his face going red.

"When are you going to understand, you are no longer a guest, you're family. You're going to have to get used to it kid." She stood up. "Any preference for breakfast?"

"Can I get pancakes with blueberries?"

"You can. See you in 15 minutes. Peter is still sleeping."

Neal almost inhaled the pancakes. "These are so good."

"I hope you've left some for me," Peter said coming down.

"Nope," Neal said smiling.

"I can made some more," she said.

"When can I come back to work?" Neal asked.

"When the hospital says you can, not before."

Neal pouted. "I'll get bored," he said.

"Are you saying I'm boring?" El said.

"Of course not," Neal said.

"Charmer," Peter said.

* * *

Peter felt very good as he left for work. He felt he was getting somewhere with Neal.

However he didn't feel that when he got home. "You will stay in your room until I say you can come down," he heard El say.

"What happened?" he asked as she walked down.

"He took Satch to the park. I only went out to the garden for 5 minutes and when I came back he was gone. He couldn't see what he had done wrong so I've sent him to his room. He can stay there until dinner."

Peter started to laugh. "I wish I'd seen that," he said.

"It is not funny," she said before she joined in. "I got such a shock. What if he'd collapsed?"

"He didn't. And maybe being sent to his room will teach him a lesson."

"This is Neal we're talking about," she said.

"He is going to be a challenge," Peter said.

"But one worth fighting for," El said.

"Definitely."

"Can I come down now?" Neal shouted from upstairs.

"No. I said dinnertime and I mean it."

"Can Satch come up? It's his fault as well," Neal said.

Peter and El struggled to stop themselves from bursting out laughing. "Go on Satch," Peter said.

"I think our life is going to become much more interesting," El said.

The End


End file.
